strangers like me
by Amberalyson
Summary: Ginny Weasley suspect being gay but want to feel sure before telling anyone, so she goes to a muggle gay bar to see how it feels. this is a lesbian love story.
1. blushing and beers

I sat and turned the foreign coin between my fingers. I was not more then a few streets from the leaky cauldron, but it had still taken me a long time to find this muggle gay bar. I had told my mother that I wanted to shop in the Diagon alley but instead I was here, sitting in the dark with my muggle money, 19 years old, alone.

I could have asked Hermione if she wanted to come with me, but then she would properly ask why I wanted to come here, and I was not ready to answer that question yet. And that was also why I was in a muggle bar, if I was sitting in a magic gay bar, then someone would properly see me and they would tell someone, who would tell someone I know, and I did not want anyone to know yet. Because rumour spread fast and I was not an unknown person. I was the sister to one in the golden trio, I was the ex to the famous Harry Potter and I was the new chaser on the famous team Holyhead Harpies.

"What would you like sweetheart?" the bartender asked me. She was leaning on the bar waiting for my answer. I really wanted a butter beer but I doubted that they served that here.

"oh eh, a beer?" I asked a little unsure. She waited a second just looking at me,

"what kind of beer, sweetie?" I looked around shortly to see what people was drinking

"oh I don't know, just get me one" she gave a short nod and turned around to get my beer, in the meantime I looked at my muggle money trying to get what I owed her. I left what I through was maybe about right on the bar, when she turned back to me and placed a green bottle on the bar with the name Heineken on.

"Thanks" I said when she took around one thirds of what I had left. I took a sip of my beer, but had to prevent myself from making a facial expression of horror as the liquid hit my tongue. It tasted nothing like butter beer.

"Don't like beer?" a voice next to me asked, I turned to see who the voice belonged to, a young women, properly around 20-23 years old, with short brown hair and blue eyes, and a bit shorter then me.

"It was just not what I expected" I answered, and looked her up and down shortly before turning my face away because I was blushing. She was truly beautiful.

"You have never tasted it before?" she asked as she was sitting down on a bar stool next to me.

"No, not, not this kind of beer" I answered slowly, feeling nervous and a bit out of place.

"Well it takes a bit getting used to" she turned to the bartender

"a Heineken, please" she turned back to me

"but after some time, the taste will remind you of fun times" she smiled, her teeth was white and her smile sweet and I was really happy that she was talking to me. The bartender gave her a green bottle like mine, and the beautiful girl paid for it. She turned to me again still smiling.

"Cheers to fun times" she said raising her bottle, and I raised mine saying

"to fun times" and as her bottle touched her lips, I almost wished that it was mine lips instead of the bottle. As that thought went though my head I blushed and took a big swig of my beer, hating how embarrassing I was.

After we both had placed our beer bottles on the bar again, an awkward silence occurred between us. I looked shortly at her and she looked at me, but there was just silence a minute until she said,

"So, what do you do in your everyday life?" Happy that the silence finally was gone I answered without thinking

"oh, I am a chaser" I said taking a swig of my beer, but as I was drinking the liquid I remembered where I was and who I was talking to. She looked at me weird. I put the bottle back down while trying to explain

"it's a game, I mean a position on a team, playing this…" fantastic, beautiful, old game with broomsticks

"… weird unknown game, but I like it, and it pays the bills" I smiled nervous.

"Oh cool, it's good that you do something that you like" she looked down

"yeah it is. I love it." I said, looking down too.

"Well good. Maybe I could see you play someday" I looked up at her

"yeah, maybe you could" she looked at me too and smiled, and I smiled back remembering her question form before, and questioned her back

"what do you do in your everyday life?" she smiled

"I am training to be a police officer" my smile got bigger

"that's cool, I can imagine you running around saving the day." I said unknowingly looking her up and down, but blushing realizing how flirty I was. She caught on, and flirted back.

"…And I can imaging you playing this sport, you are really fit." My blushing face darkened to a red closer to my hair color. I looked down trying to hide my red face from her, but she took my hand and said

"you are really cute when you blush."

That how we were sitting in a dark muggle gay bar, with smell of beer thick in the air.

Drinking, laughing, touching hands, blushing. After our seven beer she took my hands and together we walk on the dance floor. First we were just dancing, but without knowing how it happened she was close to me, her hands around my waist, and mine around hers. I could feel her breath against my ear as she whispered to me

"you're really beautiful". It felt almost clumsy as I got close enough to her ear to whisper

"and you are amazing". I felt her lips on mine without seeing her move, but I did not care because our kiss was deepening as I felt her tongue against my lower lip, and I did not hesitate in letting her in.

Holding on to each other we left the dark bar and walk out until the now dark night. This amazingly beautiful woman who name I couldn't remember in my drunken state was holding on to me as we walked though London and I loved every minute of it.

"I am so bad at remembering names" I said maybe a bit to loud and she laughed

"I know, you have told me already, and the name is…" and that was when my right foot got caught behind my left foot and I stumbled but she caught me. We was standing really close as she said

"Sophie, the names is Sophie" I looked at her and whispered

"Sophie, will I see you again?" and she whispered back

"of course" as she kissed but this time it was slow and gently. The kiss stopped as she said

"but this is me" and made a hand gesture towards an apartment building,

"so maybe I could get your number?" she asked as she found something in her pocket.

"My..?" I was confused; it was a small thing with a dark window on, she now got in her hand.

"Your phone number?" she cleared up as she touched something on the thing and the window started to shine with a bright light, and I tried to fight the fogginess from my drunken state to figure out what was happening.

"What is that?" I asked looking at the shining thing, and now she looked confused

"you don't got a phone?" she asked and I did not know what to say so I just shook my head

"oh… do you have facebook?" she asked, and again I just shook my head silently without asking what it was. An awkward silence was now between us and I did not know what she was trying to ask me. Nervously I asked what I knew was a stupid question but I needed to know to help her solving whatever problem we were having.

"What do you use a… phone and a facebook for?" she looked around her and then back to me, she looked like she though I was joking.

"To contact each other … mostly"

"oh" I said finally making sense of the problem between us; she wanted to know how to contact me.

"well…" I said smiling at her now

"how about I will contact you." She looked unsure for real for the first time tonight

"don't worry about it" I said while taking her hand

"okay" she said still unsure

"I had a really nice time, I really like you" I said trying to make her feel more secure again. She smiled at me too

"I like you too" and she kissed me again shortly before walking to her door and I just watched her walk away, but right before going though her door she said

"don't wait to long to contact me, I want to see you again." I smiled

"don't worry, I won't" she smiled and walked in. I waited a second just looking at the door. Before quickly writing her name "Sophie Lea Jensen" and address down.

I walked slowly back to the leaky cauldron feeling myself sober up. I walked into the leaky cauldron and directly to the nearest fireplace and found a small pouch from my pocket with some glittery, silver powder in. I took some of the powder out and threw some of it on the fire turning the bright yellow light into harmless emerald green flames, I walked into the flames and said with a clear voice

"the burrow"


	2. same but different

I could feel the Ashes flying around me as I whizzed back home. I knew I had stayed out must longer then I should, but I did not regret a second of it. I felt my feet touch the floor and almost lost balance but saved the landing.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" I froze on the spot.

"How do you explain going out to shop in the Diagon alley and come back 3 in the morning?!" my mother asked me with her hands on her hips.

"I… went out for a beer." I said starting to walk towards the staircase.

"Ginevra, I know you were not in the leaky cauldron, I sent your father to check" I stopped with one foot on the first stair step.

"I wasn't in the leaky cauldron, I was in a muggle bar." I waited for her to say something, anything.

"Why?" I closed my eyes I knew I needed to explain my thoughts behind this but I was hoping to get some sleep first

"I…" I said with my eyes still closed

"just wanted to not be recognized as friends of the trio, Harry Potters ex or the new chaser. I just wanted to be around people who did not know me". I looked at my mother who now just listened quietly

"and you found that?" she finally asked. I smiled

"I did, and it was great." She nodded and smiled

"okay, just next time, don't lie, just be honest" I nodded and said,

"I will, night mom" as I walked up the stairs.

My room looked like it always had with its pink walls and poster of the weird sister and the Holyhead harpies, and that was a bit strange because my own Holyhead harpies uniform was tossed over a chair.

a part of me felt like the world around me was standing still, while I was changing so much that I hardly fit anymore. Just stuffed in a mold too small for what I could be. As I laid in the bedding I picked out when I was nine, I felt my body grow tired until I fell asleep.

I could feel my throat ached for water, and my head pounding for peace, and as I opened my eyes it was like my stomach no longer wanted to be in my body. I felt sick. But I knew I needed to sit up and do something to make me feel better. So I turned to get out for the bed, but as I turned I so my bedside table and the small brown bottle placed on it, with a small note beside the bottle. I reached out to take the note."For hangovers" was written in small but easily readable cursive letters. I smiled as I took the bottle and drank the sticky liquid in one gulp. My body relaxed and I could feel it getting back into a normal balance but also an unnaturally tiredness taking over as I laid back down to sleep some more.

I woke up late Sunday. The sun already high on the sky. I got up from my bed feeling fine, thank god for the hangover potion. I got some clothes on and walk downstairs. My mom was sitting in the kitchen reading a witch magazine; she loved to read about the latest potion against zits or with incantation will charm your hair into the latest big hairdo. I didn't get the fascination but she loved it.

"mom?" she looked up from her magazine

"you're up sweetie, feeling okay?" I smiled

"yes thanks for the potion" she smiled back but said

"oh don't thank me, it was Hermione's idea" I looked around for a sign that the smart witch was here

"Hermione? She's here?" I said. My mom answered while standing up

"oh not anymore, she was here quickly this morning but got a meeting in the ministry that she couldn't miss"

"oh right." I said while sitting down, Hermione was always running around doing something, when we went to Hogwarts I always saw her after curfew in the common room, okay she was always writing or reading something but we could still talk, now she never had the time, she was always saving the world one House-elf at a time. My mom placed some food before me and said,

"eat" and I did.

When I was sitting in my room again I could not get another bite down, my mom had kept on saying that I needed food in my stomach after drinking a potion like the one Hermione left me.

So now I was just sitting looking out my window, looking down on where we always played quidditch together but I was the only one still living here beside mom and dad. George was living by himself over the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Harry and Ron was both living on the training base where they was learning to become Aurors, if they both passed they would be done in a year. Hermione still lived home with her parents but was working in the ministry and had kept on working on her Society for the promotion of Elfish welfare, the last thing I had heard was that she got a hearing to present her argument to the being division of the Department for the regulation and control of magical creatures. I really hoped she got her breakthrough with the case, she deserved it. Even though I was proud and happy for my friends and family I hated sitting here alone in the weekends, in the daily life I got training but in the weekend I was just sitting by myself hoping someone would visit.

Maybe I should just contact Sophie, it was only the day after but she did tell me to not wait to long. But how should I contact her? Should I send her an owl, or would that freak her out? I think Hermione told me one time that it took her parents some time getting use to getting owls. I could take my broom and just fly to her window, but of cause that would freak her out too. Maybe I should just Apparate, TA DA, standing in her living room, of cause that would totally freak her out. I had never contacted a muggle before, but I really didn't want to scare her away.

I didn't know how long I had been looking out the window but the sun was on the way down as I heard someone knock on my door.

"Come in" I said turning around to see who was walking in.

"hi" Hermione said as she walked in

"how are you feeling?"

"Good" I answered

"and thanks for the potion" she smiled still standing in the door

"no problem, hoped it help" I smiled

"it did" "good." There was silence a second before she said,

"will you come down? I think your mom is making dinner." I looked down on my desk as I said;

"yeah sure, give me a second I need to write a letter quick, then I will be there" she smiled and said,

"okay" before walking out of the door again. And I quickly sat down to write:

_Hi Sophie _

_I know this is a little weird but just go with it. I really wanna see you again. Maybe we can meet in the same bar Friday, just send your answer with the owl, she don't bite. _

_Sincerely Ginny. _

I put the short letter in an envelope before giving it to Ell my owl. Harry gave her to me when I graduated. She was a small, very sweet, golden brown owl, and I loved her.

As I walked to my window with her I whispered,

"be gentle okay, this girl never meet a post owl before." Before letting her fly out the window. when she was out safely I turned to walk downstairs.


	3. singing she knows!

We were sitting around the table with seemed really big when it was only Hermione and I. Mom was standing with the stove, making the final touch on the food, and we were sitting in silence. I could feel Hermione's eyes on me but I didn't look up from my hands. Maybe if I looked at her she would ask me whatever it was she was thinking. I could feel her concern for me even without her saying anything. She knew I had been drunk. I didn't know if she knew I had been drinking in a muggle bar. Maybe she though I had been drinking alone. Maybe she though I was sad.

Mom levitated the food on to the table while saying

"your dad is late again, so we are starting without him." None of us said anything to that. We just started eating. I wasn't really hungry after my big lunch but I just ate anyway. I didn't know why I did it but suddenly I could hear myself saying

"I was thinking of getting a flat in London." after I said it I just kept looking at my food even though I could feel both women looking at me. Finally I looked up at my mother. I was nervous she had still not said anything.

"I am the only one left here." I said trying to explain my reasons. My mother nod and looked down on her food

"of course, you need to move on too" I was surprised, I was expecting her to tell me to stay like the child I though she though I was.

"I was thinking maybe I could find a place close to diagon alley, maybe just some muggle place." She looked up at the word 'muggle', I had of course said the word a lot more then usually the last 24 hours. The silence spread after that until Hermione said.

"If you want a roommate? I was thinking of finding a place too. I think my parents would like if it was a muggle place." I finally looked at her and she was looking back at me waiting for my answer. My mom was looking from one to the other waiting too.

"Sounds good" I finally said and looked down at my food. A few seconds of silence went by before people started eating again.

When we were finish dad was still not here. Mom kept looking at the clock that was telling her that he was still at work.

"No reason for you to be sitting when he can't leave work in time" mom said and I just nod and left the table. I could feel Hermione follow me.

"Ginny" she said and I turned to look at her. I could see she wanted to ask me something. I could feel it so clearly that I didn't know why she didn't just ask.

"Would you like me to look for a flat for us?" she asked but as soon as the word left her I knew that it was not what she wanted to ask me when she made me stop.

"Sure" I said pretending that I didn't know that she was thinking about something else. She nod but kept on looking at me.

"Was there something else?" I asked maybe a little rude.

"Is everything okay Ginny?" she finally said

"Yeah! Yeah, of course" I said and looked away. It was not because anything was wrong but I still felt like I was lying. I really hoped that she didn't knew that.

"Finally!" mom said from the kitchen and by throwing one glance at the clock I knew it was because dad golden hand finally had moved from work to travelling. I wonder what Sophie would think of that clock. Maybe I should give her one. of course I can't give her one. And even if I were to give her a magical thing I would properly choose something else. I could show her so many cool things.

"Ginny?! Are you listening to me?" Hermione said loudly.

"What? Yeah of course I was!" I said, trying to sound convincing.

She looked at me suspicious, with a good reason.

"Okay, I will see you in two weeks." She said and disapparated, before I was apple to say

"What? Where is she going?" I looked into the kitchen where dad was now eating.

"She just told you. She is doing some work for the ministry in the Norway," my dad told me.

I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? Norway? Why?"

"You didn't ask her, pumpkin." He said. I knew now why she was surprised why I did not say anything to whatever she was telling me. I hated when I wasn't listening.

"I am going to bed" I said without looking at them again I walked to the stairs and up to my room.

I was just lying in my bed waiting to fall asleep or hear my owl coming back. I just watched the sky though my open window becoming completely dark, while feeling my body becoming tired.

I woke up the my magical singing alarm clock

_I know you hate mornings_

_I know you hate the lights _

_But today is a quidditch day_

_You need to wake up, bright_

The pleasant female voice was changing into my mother voice as she screamed

_RIGHT NOW!_

"Okay, okay! I am up" I said as I grabbed my wand and with one swing made the bloody thing stop singing. I was sitting up trying to wake up as I spotted my owl sitting on my windowsill with a letter beside her.

"Your bloody bird, why didn't you wake me up?" I said as I almost raced to the window to grab the letter. I ripped it open in my eagerness to read it, but slowed down when I got it open. I wanted to enjoy my first latter from a muggle. Maybe I was a bit like my dad. But I really didn't want to think about my dad in the moment. Focus.

_Dear Ginny._

_Yes this is maybe a bit weird but really cool that you got an owl to deliver a letter, almost a little romantic. _

_I really hope that I did it right and this letter will get back to you. _

_I want to see you again too. I will be in the same bar, Friday evening 10 o'clock; I really hope that you will be there. _

_P.S I like your bird, she was very cute. But I still don't understand how you made her deliver a letter to me. _

_Love Sophie. _

I didn't know I could be this happy this early in the morning.

_You need to leave_

'_Cause you're already late_

_Your team will sure HATE you _

_If you neglect them AGAIN!_

My clock started singing again.

"I get it!" I shouted and raced to the bathroom to get ready. Five minutes later I was running downstairs with my sports bag over my shoulder to say goodbye to my mom before I Apparated out.


	4. turn and realize

I Apparated to right outside the changing room. As a team we decided to never Apparet inside the room because you would always feel violated, if you stood with your pants down your ankles and someone appears behind you.

I walked into the room only Jenkins was there. She was a chaser too. She looked up to see who walked in.

"Weasley, you are late!" she said while tying her own leather boots up.

"I know! I will hurry." I said while pulling my Dark green and gold robes out of my sports bag.

"No matter how fast you are, you will be too late today, 'cause I am late already" she said and walked out onto the pitch.

"Shit!" I hurried into my rubes put my leather boots and my gloves on. Grabbed my goggles and broom before walking out onto the pitch myself.

The whole team, both first and second players were watching me as I got out of the changing room. We were enough players to play two teams but it was as a precaution, to make sure that when the season started even if a player got badly hurt the team could still play at the next game. The first players was the players that would play if no one was hurt the second players was the one replacing if something happened to the first players. The second players did not always train when we trained but they were here today.

"You're late." said Jones. Gwenog Jones, our captain.

"Sorry" I said, she gave me a disappointed look but said nothing. She just turned to talk to the team.

"We will start with some basic drills." She said in a clear voice.

"Beaters first, you will hit a bludger back and forth between you, without losing control of it. Just start now I will join you later" Kyle and Percey the two second beaters flew into the air while Reece left to get the bludger.

"Keepers! You will practice blocking again today. Off you go" Ellies the first keeper flew of with Torries the second keeper.

"Seekers. You will use this today" in her hand was a small white ball around the same size as a snitch, but clearly not magical like the snitch. "One of you will throw this as far away as you can and the other will catch it before it touché ground. And then you switch, clear?" York the second player nodded and got the small ball, and flew of with Banes.

"Chasers! Weasley, Morgan, Jenkins you will pass the Quaffle around between you. Acton, Baker, Bliss you try to get the Quaffle from them. When you get it then Jenkins and her girls will try and get It back from you. Clear?"

"Clear!" I said while putting my Goggles on.

It had begun to drizzle.

Jenkins already got the Quaffle under her arm. So I just put the broom between my legs and shoot up into the air. Morgan and Jenkins were right behind me. Acton, Baker and Bliss were a bit behind them. When I thought we were in a good height I turned my broom around and flew past Jenkins who passed the Quaffle. I got it but didn't change direction. Baker was right in front of me blocking my way, and Jenkins flew behind me. I pretended that I would make a Blatching, by colliding into Baker on purpose. But the second before colliding I made a reverse pass, by throwing the Quaffle over my shoulder to Jenkins and made a sharp turn up to fly over Baker. Baker almost stopped in the air a second a bit choked at my manoeuvre. But joined Acton and Bliss in the chase behind Jenkins and Morgan, who passed the Quaffle between them while moving in a fast speed. I made another sharp turn and flew down so close past Acton that my rubes touched her. I flew directly under Morgan who just let go of the Quaffle and let it fall down to me, who got it. I zigzagged from Baker who was now behind me toward Jenkins to pass it to her. She got it. Throw it to Morgan but Bliss was to fast and got it from her. I flew full speed toward her. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Jenkins and Morgan were flying behind me forming a triangle better known as the Hawkshead Attacking Formation. Second before reaching Bliss, Jenkins and Morgan flew past me on each side of Bliss making it almost impossible for her to get away with the Quaffle. Seconds before I got my hands on the Quaffle she let go and made a porskoff ploy by letting it fall down to Acton below us just like Morgan and I had done.

I didn't know how long we played like that but we got the Quaffle back, lost it, got it back, lost it, and got it back before Jones blew the whistle, and we all flew back to the ground.

When I landed I almost lost balance. Your hardly use your leg in the air, so when you land they feel like jelly.

"Good work everyone. We will take a break but be back in an hour. Okay?"

"Yeah" we said and walked together back into the changing room with our brooms, goggles and gloves. Before walking into the Holyhead Harpies cafeteria. A small Cafeteria with only a few house-elfs working there. All the tables in the cafeteria had room for four people. So Jenkins a first chaser, Reece a first beater, Ellies the first Keeper and Me, Weasley a first Chaser was sitting together after we all got our food. We were just eating in silence for a bit.

"God! That balance and control shit, is goddamn hard work" Tegan Reece said.

"If there is one thing in the world there is impossible to control and have balance with it must be a bludger"

"The Keeper drill was just too easy" Zoey Ellies said.

"It's hard to make a good keeper drill without the chasers. No matter how hard we try, chasers will always be better at getting the Quaffle past a keeper then another keeper will" we all made noises that would tell her we agreed without actually saying anything. Hailey Jenkins looked around a bit before saying.

"I think the whole chaser drill was fun"

"Yeah me too" I Said and smiled at her.

"But enough about Quidditch, we play it all day we don't have to talk about it too" said Zoey

"How is it going with you and Daniel, Hailey" she said

"Good. We are hoping to get the flat over the shop in Diagon alley"

I wonder if Hermione is still looking for a flat even if she is in Sweden. Or was it Norway. Oh god, now that is gonna bug me all day! Why didn't I just listen when she was talking to me, then I would know why she was there. And I am sure if I knew why she is there I would remember much better where it is she is. I would just be thinking: oh of course it is in Norway because she is doing that and that in Norway... or Sweden.

"Ginny!" I looked up at the person saying my name. It was Tegan, and she was the only one still at the table with me. All the others were on their way back. I stood up too and walked with Tegan back to the changing room.

"What were you thinking about" she said as we got our gloves back on.

"oh just Hermione, we are getting a flat together" I said. Tegan was my best friend on the team. Of course I was good friends with Hailey too because as chasers we worked a lot together, getting all the moves right. But Tegan and I were like _friends_ friend. We really click together.

"So you and Hermione now" she said with a suggesting tone. I made a sharp turn to look at her while saying

"NO! no no of course not.." and she started laughing.

"I was joking, Weasley" she said before turning to walk out onto the pitch again. I knew she was gay. She was an openly gay Quidditch player and I knew I should just talk to her. But she knew me when I dated Harry. I didn't want her to think it had anything to do with her. That I liked her like that. This had nothing to do with her. She was maybe the only openly gay Quidditch player on this team but she was not the only gay Quidditch player here. Just as the thought passed through my head I realized: I was beginning to think of myself as gay. Maybe it was really about time to talk about this.

I walk back out onto the pitch.


End file.
